penguin park
by rain8
Summary: I really don’t know why I’m here…it’s…I hold this swing and make my flight a little bit higher…I want to fly. That’s a fact…but I don’t


I really don't know why I'm here…it's…I hold this swing and make my flight a little bit higher…I want to fly. That's a fact…but I don't know why…to reach heaven? To reach this blue sky? Or to reach…

Oni-chan is mad again. I didn't ask for his permission, I sneaked out but he still saw me and I ran…coz he'll just make me go inside if I walk slowly.

I wonder…why?…why did I ever have to do that…? And go here…? In fact that I…

Huh…sweet, mild breezes comfort me. I like it when it swings to my face like this. Oni-chan usually teases me saying that I'm too old for going in such places like this and sit in the swing all day. But I find it relaxing… I…it's unexplainable why…I don't have any fears when I go here. This place helps me…a lot…and…I ask myself… *Sakura, are you still ???*

Kero. Huh, I smiled remembering my best friend. Thanks for the cool video games you had taught me. And I sure do miss all your BIG appetite for cakes my best friend, Tomoyo bakes.

"You're so good Sakura, I know I had made the right choice." Huh, it's such a missing thing knowing that we're not fighting anymore about silly things like my room and all your chocolate desires and your hunger for anything sweet. Bear. That's what I thought you are at first, a sweet, cuddly bear with little wings… and I was laughing at your cute figure but the truth is, I really do admire you my friend…thanks for choosing me. It's such a blessing…but…I never…could never have done it without…without….that certain person who had touched my heart, and my soul …

Yue… Yukito…hah, for more than the moments I could count, I had been so flattered by the looks and traits you posses but…thanks…I owe you…you…you're the one who made me realize and know what the reason I am here now… If I could just turn back time…if I could just…

You taught me, opened my eyes to the truth lying silently here inside of me, so silently that I hadn't been noticing. Dumb, I was always dumb…but there was you support, oni-chan's, father's, Tomoyo's…all of you… you're of all the most treasured friends a person could ever have…everything a girl could ever possibly wish is with me now…but…but I just…. can I just wish even for the last time….???

Little dews wander in the cold yet engaging breeze in the afternoon morn and it's very soothing

And then little drops from heaven starts to fall. 

My hair gets on my face; it's dripping with little ripples of raindrops…my whole body getting wet with holy water and time continued and I'm all soaked from dear rain.

And I don't know why I don't want to leave this place. And that my eyes…its just rain, but I realized that tears are with me…

Am I…??? Why am I crying…*again*…? Did I tell myself that I had already cried for so many times…and that I…I want to stop…but…I…I can't…why…???

I look at this little pod of water forming at the end of my feet secluding a reflection of a girl with no face, with no identity, with no heart…but hey, I do have a heart…a heart with… him…a heart that belongs to…. and *only* to him…

This brown-haired girl so naïve and dumb. Why…why did I ever let that…time pass…without doing what I have to do…???

And now…here I am…in this same place where he… promised me.

5 years….

15 years old…

I have never even grown my hair long. Every morning oni-chan would do his usual teasing about how ugly I look, but that's his way of showing how much he loves me. And father, my great, handsome father was there too, with all his delicious recipes and he would say, it's okay if you don't grow your hair like your mother Sakura, you're always cute for any hairstyle and then he would smile at me and make my heart warm. Huh, ooh father, Touya, I know you love me so…thank you lord for you had given me such wonderful persons in my life…

Then it made me paused and stop, yeah, huh, why didn't I ever let my hair grow long like Tomoyo's? which in fact 5 years ago, I promised myself I would have that same hair as my best friend…. why?

Then it hit me. Because I don't want to forget time? Because I don't want to forget the past and what happened 5 years ago? Because I don't want to let go? Not letting go of a memory…not removing my feelings for…

Then I knew. I wanted to stay even just with my hair…a spark of light knowing that with this same thing, I was with him…with this same look, he was with me…maybe I wanted, no, I _really_ wanted to cling on and hang on to his…face…eyes…to his promise I have never ever forgot…

_My favorite song…_

_Is on an old tape_

_With little scratches and a title with faded colors_

_I see the blurry sunrise and the day begins_

_I feel lonely all of a sudden_

_While I get used to my new life in the summer breeze_

_While I remember you…_

_I'm riding on my bike_

_Going somewhere far away from here_

_Never forgetting how fast the wind is going by_

_Never forgetting someone…_

_Never forgetting you…_

_Let's sing a song looking up to the sky_

_It's my life; I want to keep on walking_

_It's the endless road that I walk alone_

_All by myself_

_On uncountable crossroads_

_I always get lost_

_But you were there_

_I will not forget_

_How important to travel and look_

_And really find that path again where I met you…_

_Let's sing a song looking up to the sky_

_It's my life; I want to keep on walking_

_To find that path again_

_I'm sure that this is the right path to walk on_

_Because I know I can see you again…_

_That dream I have while I was in my hometown_

_Is the feeling when I'm happy_

_Those feelings for you…_

Just like what the song told me 

_All I can do now is to walk little by little_

_Coz I know, between these paths in life, I'd still find you…_

_I'd still find you…_

As I sing…

Two combinations…

* Coz I know, between these paths in life, I'd still find you…

I'd still find you…

He's…he's

I know I don't need to move coz I believe…

While I was singing… someone…

And in there, at my back as I look thru the water pod below me, it reflected someone…

And in that pool of water returned an image of a tall, auburn-brown haired guy with dark brown eyes…

The sweet, gentle rain like blessing stopped as we were looking directly into each other's eyes…

Syao…Syaoran…!

_*Coz I know, between these paths in life, I'd still find you…_

_I'd still find you…_


End file.
